


ph.d; Preferred Hill to Die On

by IsaiahVirus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Guns, five/klaus if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Klaus picks up a gun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: The Umbrella Academy





	ph.d; Preferred Hill to Die On

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around my drafts since the first season came out last year. I figured I'd post it for the new season to get back into the spirit.  
> It's all set up for my shitty joke lmao.

They had saved the world, or ran away and diverted it from happening in the first place. Vanya learned to control her powers via a group effort. Ben hadn’t died. They stuck together. Now they fought crime as a full team, seven for seven. 

Today they had been dispatched to a museum heist. It was after hours, the moon new and nowhere to be found. It was a team of six, the three in charge of the getaway silently being dispatched by Five as the rest of the team moved into depths of the museum. They split up, trying to find the thieves before they damaged anything too valuable. Luther found them in the sculpture room. He radioed the others who made their way over. 

Diego threw a knife, stopping the thief from lifting a small marble bust of some ancient white guy. She gave a shout, alerting the others that the Academy had arrived. Luther found himself with a handgun trained on his chest, “Do you really want to do this the hard way?” he asked. 

She answered with a bullet. 

A firefight broke out. Diego and Ben took the lead with their long range abilities. The woman had quickly moved to hide behind the pedestal the bust was on, taking cover from the Bentacles, but Diego quickly drove her from her hiding spot with a knife. The other men she had with her came out of hiding to attack Klaus. Ben managed to knock one assailant away before he could come at Klaus. While getting swathed at with a tentacle the assailant let his gun be thrown from his hand. It slid towards Klaus, who picked it up. 

“Woah Klaus, be careful.” or versions of rang out from most of the team. 

Klaus reflexively checked the safety, slid the mag out checking for bullets, pushed the mag back in, took a breath and set sights on the nearest villain and placed one perfect .45 caliber bullet through her forehead. In between one heartbeat and the next, there was a bullet lodged in the skull of the man Diego was fighting. Klaus swung around and placed a third bullet in the head of the lasted masked robber who was being held to a wall. 

In the aftermath of the echo of the third bullet, in the stillness that followed, as the dust settled into hard to clean crevices, the siblings were silent except for the heaving of caught breath and the slow trickle of blood across marble floors. Everyone had some look of shock on their face. Everyone that is, except Five. 

Five made some vague noise at the back of his throat, “Yeah, he fought in Vietnam.”


End file.
